Sexo e Amor
by Tmizinha
Summary: Ela era sua vizinha e melhor amiga. O que ele faria se ela fizesse um pedido inusitado... e completamente excitante? : UA/SesshKag/Hentai:


_**Disclaimer: **_**Inuyasha não me pertence. Nem Naraku, nem Kouga, tampouco Sesshoumaru. E é nessa parte que entra a frase sobre ser brasileira e não desistir nunca. Eu realmente a amo nesse contexto!**

_**NOTA: **_**Essa fanfic POSSUI hentai. MUITO hentai. Ela não está revisada, portanto se verem erros berrantes, podem me xingar por review, scrap, e-mail, etc. Mas mesmo assim, espero que gostem! Uma ótima leitura a todos!**

**oOo**

- Deixa eu ver se entendi... – A face dele parecia um tanto atônita. Lentamente ele apagou o cigarro no cinzeiro ao lado, não deixando de desviar seu olhar do dela.

- Sim...- Piscou os orbes azulados duas vezes, parecendo confiante. As bochechas estavam um pouco rosadas, mas nada mais denunciava algum tipo exótico de vergonha. Os traços estavam leves, até demais.

- Você é virgem... – Ela concordou e ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, pigarreando. – Nós somos melhores amigos. – Ela abriu um longo sorriso.

- Sim. – Ele tremeu um pouco a mão, tentando aliviar a tensão.

- E você quer perder sua virgindade... comigo? – Ela concordou levemente, ainda sorrindo. Ele suspirou pesadamente.

Kagome Higurashi era sensual. Tinha dezenove anos, estudava administração e havia terminado um relacionamento há dois meses atrás.

Sesshoumaru era seu melhor amigo, e se considerava assim desde que Kagome nasceu. Não era de sua índole ser uma pessoa ciumenta, mas ele tinha um senso exagerado de proteção em relação a ela.

Mas, assim como com outras mulheres, não. Aquilo não era ciúmes.

Era normal um "irmão" mais velho defender sua "irmã" de outros cafajestes, e isso incluía bater em cada um, como se fosse um teste de resistência.

Era completamente normal.

Mas aquilo não era, nem um pouco.

- Kagome, você... está realmente falando sério? – Perguntou pausadamente. Ela molhou os lábios lentamente. E por deus! Aquele movimento o fez delirar.

- Sim, eu estou.

- E posso saber ao que se deve essa idéia? – Perguntou calmamente. Ela concordou.

- Perdi um namorado. Achei que deveria esperar um tempo, para que... você sabe, aquela besteira toda de amor. – Sesshoumaru não gostou daquelas palavras. – Porém, como sabe nossa relação terminou antes disso. – Ele pensou por algum momento.

Eles estiveram juntos a aproximadamente um ano. Sesshoumaru jurava que eles já tinham tido algum contato íntimo, mas aquilo não havia acontecido?

- Qual o motivo da separação? – Perguntou e se colocou de forma mais confortável no sofá. Ela suspirou.

- Ele simplesmente trepou com a vizinha antes. – A simplicidade era notável. – Ayame deveria ser mais bonita e atrativa que eu. Só pode ser isso, não vejo outro motivo. – Ele lentamente colocou os próprios cabelos loiros, extremamente compridos e mal alinhados atrás de sua orelha.

- Talvez você tivesse o regulado? – Algo brilhou nos orbes do homem. Ela negou.

- Nunca regulei nada. Na verdade, ele mesmo me disse que tínhamos de esperar.

- Por que não esquece essa idéia maluca? – Ele suspirou pesadamente. Então a idéia era obviamente para que ela se vingasse de seu ex. Kouga pelo visto a machucara muito, afinal ela realmente nutria sentimentos por ele.

Era apenas uma vingança mal planejada. E ele seria apenas o objeto disso.

- Você tem de me responder se sim ou não. – Deu ombros. – Se for não, eu desisto. – Ele levantou as mãos para o alto.

- Então é apenas isso? – Perguntou aliviado. – É apenas eu responder que não e então você desiste de perder sua preciosa, hm.. virgindade?- Ele ainda não havia se acostumado com aquilo.

Kagome era um anjo. E ele era um demônio, desde que já havia pego muitas mulheres, inclusive umas quatro amigas da própria Kagome. Era oito anos mais velho que ela, mas na sua idade já havia se divertido com algumas.

Sem ter nenhum vínculo maior que sexual, claro.

- Não!- Ela exclamou. – Você entendeu errado. – O encarou de forma sensata. – Desisto de transar, claro. – Ele abriu um largo sorriso. – Com você. – E logo o desfez.

A descrença em seu semblante era risível.

_Com você?_

Ele rosnou liberadamente, como nunca antes. Ele gostaria de ter esse tipo de intimidade com Kagome, aquilo era claro! Mas e toda aquela... amizade? Todo aquele companherismo? Tudo morreria, e ele sabia daquilo melhor que ninguém.

Os dentes ainda rilhavam e ele parecia furioso insistiam em dizer que ele era apaixonado pela mais nova, mas não era.

Não poderia ser e não era. Aquilo estava fora de cogitação.

- E então, sim ou não? – Ele se levantou abruptamente e se aproximou dela. Colocou as mãos nos braços de Kagome e a balançou levemente.

- Você só pode estar brincando!- Ele parecia ter enlouquecido. – Você não pode estar falando sério quanto a tudo isso! Kagome, espere o homem certo, o cara ideal! Você tem apenas dezenove, muitas pessoas esperam mais que isso... você não pode simplesmente chegar e pedir para alguém te libertar dessa besteira!- Kagome suspirou.

- Isso é um não? – Ele tremeu, sem saber o que responder. – Você com essa idade ainda era virgem? – Ele notou o sorriso levemente irônico no semblante dela. – Você adorou ter Tomoyo em sua cama, e nem maior de idade na época ela era.

Droga, ele havia se esquecido do detalhe.

- Me desculpe. – Disse ele, se afastando dela. – Eu não posso fazer isso. Não vou me aproveitar da sua... fraqueza momentânea. – Ela arqueou a sobrancelha em reflexo.

- Tudo bem. – Concordou com extrema felicidade e ele não soube se era bom ou não. – Sério, está tudo bem. – Sesshoumaru a observou se levantar, extremamente desconfiado.

Ela não iria atrás de Houjo ou de qualquer outro imbecil, não é?

- Talvez... Naraku goste da proposta. – Ele sentiu um frio na espinha. – São seis horas agora, dá bastante tempo para ele pensar. – Deu alguns passos até a porta. – Boa noite, Sesshoumaru.- Ele correu e segurou o pulso dessa.

- Você não sabe da fama dele não? – Ela o observou completamente entediada. – Ele gosta de violência, Kagome. Apenas pensa no próprio prazer, é exatamente o tipo de cara que puxa cabelo e faz do modo que gosta e...

- Eu apenas quero perder a virgindade. – O cortou cruelmente. – Não me importo se ele gosta um pouco de sadomasoquismo.

- Tem que ser especial. – Ele gesticulou, agora completamente assustado.

- A sua primeira vez foi? – Ele lembrou-se de Kagura, a delicada prostituta que havia o ajudado nesse feito.

Prostituta, ótimo. Extremamente especial.

- Eu sou homem! – Defendeu-se como pôde. Ela riu.

- Entendo. – Disse ela debochadamente. Ele não conhecia esse lado de Kagome. Ela sempre fora completamente tímida, divertida e sóbria e naquele momento estava agindo completamente diferente! Maldito Kouga, pensou ele.

- Me prometa que não vai pensar mais nisso, tudo bem? – Ela quase se derreteu com o olhar dele. Os orbes cor mel eram extremamente expressivos naquele momento e ela sempre gostava das raras vezes que ele a observava daquela forma.

- Prometo. – Novamente aquela espontaneidade. – Até mais tarde, Sesshoumaru. – Se desvencilhou dele.

- Me prometa novamente!- Pediu enquanto ela abria a porta. Ela soltou todo o ar que tinha nos pulmões e saiu da casa.

- Até mais tarde. – Ele observou a porta fechada e começou a pensar.

Aquilo tudo era uma imensa porcaria. Que ele definitivamente não sabia lidar.

**oOo**

Kagome estava tremendo. Nunca havia se arriscado tanto, e estava prestes a fazer aquilo!

Arrumou os travesseiros embaixo do cobertor e observou que realmente parecia um corpo. O seu, no caso.

Seus pais raramente vinham ao seu quarto a noite, e dificilmente aquilo aconteceria. Ainda mais quando ela arriscou colocando alguns soníferos na bebida de ambos, claro.

Mas de toda a forma, ainda existia o risco e a lei de Murphy vivia pairando sobre ela. Bateu as mãos encarando sorridente o próprio trabalho.

Colocou um sobretudo sobre as roupas curtas. Haveria uma festa hoje e ela tinha completa certeza de que Houjo estaria por lá. Lembrou-se que ele sempre dizia que estaria lá quando ela precisasse.

Diferentemente de Sesshoumaru, talvez ele estivesse dizendo a verdade.

Desceu as escadas e então abriu a porta. Observou toda a casa na penumbra e saiu, a trancando em seguida.

Rodou a chave do carro em seu dedo e abriu o portão. Deu uma longa olhada pela rua e colocou as mãos na cintura. Não ousaria ir a pé, mesmo que essa fosse sua vontade.

Quando se voltou para caminhar para dentro de sua casa sentiu um corpo a puxando. Bateu as costas em um peitoral completamente duro e definido e uma mão tampou sua boca de forma rude.

Ela levantou os orbes amedontrados e encarou os de Sesshoumaru, que estavam furiosos. Ele tirou a mão com leveza de sua boca e a encarou tentando recuperar o fôlego.

- Que susto!- Ela arfou. – Eu quero te matar por isso!- Blasfemou e então colocou uma mão sobre a testa. – O que quer tão tarde? – Ele pegou seu pulso e a puxou um pouco para longe.

- Onde você está indo? – Perguntou sem rodeios. – Oh, deixe-me adivinhar!- Ela notou a zombaria da voz. – Está indo encontrar um cara que aceite ajustar sua tensão sexual... que coisa mais digna, Kagome!- Ela não se abalou com aquilo.

- Parabéns. – Respondeu com desdém. – Você é um ótimo adivinho. – Ele rangeu os dentes.

- Abra o sobretudo.- Ordenou ele e ela negou. – Eu quero ver as roupas, Kagome. – Ela tremeu com a ordem. Sesshoumaru havia a negado, mas era como um irmão para ela. Havia cuidado de Kagome desde que ela havia nascido e além de serem ótimos vizinhos eram ótimos amigos também.

E não podia deixar de sentir fortes sentimentos por ele, até mesmo culpa.

- Eu já disse que não. – O enfrentou pela primeira vez em tantos anos. Era difícil brigarem e isso apenas acontecia quando Sesshoumaru enlouquecia e esmurrava seus namorados. E eles ficavam alguns dias sem se falar, claro.

Com um movimento hábil ele a prendeu na parede, segurando os dois pulsos sobre a sua cabeça. Com a outra mão abriu o sobretudo e então soltou os pulsos presos, para tirá-lo totalmente de sua visão.

Cerrou completamente o semblante ao notar a blusa vermelha, extremamente decotada e insinuativa. Havia uma argola acima de seus seios, o que apenas os realçava. Notou que a barriga dela aparecia parcialmente e que a saia ela preta, de couro e colada o suficiente para até mesmo um homossexual ficar excitado.

Nunca a havia visto daquela forma, nem mesmo notado o como as curvas dela eram perfeitas e sensuais.

- Você não vai sair assim. – Afirmou ele. Encontrou os olhos furiosos dela.

- Você prometeu que nunca usaria sua força contra mim, Sesshoumaru!

- E você me prometeu que nunca enlouqueceria!- Desabafou. – Eu não posso permitir que você vista isso... todos vão cair em cima de você!

- E é exatamente o que eu quero. – Balbuciou. – Você não é o meu pai, você não dita as regras e não manda em mim!- Ela parecia confiante.

- Então vou ver se seu pai faz algo a respeito. – Deu passos largos até a entrada de sua casa e a encarou. Diferentemente do que havia pensado, seus braços estavam cruzados enfrente aos seios e parecia confiante.

- Boa sorte, cowboy. – Ele gemeu frustrado e voltou-se para ela. A apanhou no colo e ela arregalou os orbes. Se remexeu completamente raivosa e ele abaixou o portão e caminhou com ela em seus braços, totalmente rude até sua casa.

Abriu a porta e a lançou lá. Ela não esperava cair e então bateu a coluna.

" Dessa forma eu realmente vou perder a virgindade... em uma cadeira de rodas, talvez." Pensou massageando a coluna. Ele trancou a porta e passou reto por ela, sentando-se no sofá.

- O que eu posso fazer para impedi-la disso? – Perguntou agonizado. – Olha Kagome, eu não posso fazer isso, tudo bem? Eu sou mais velho que você, além de te ver como uma irmã e...

- Eu não estou pedindo mais nada pra você! – Falou em disparada. – Eu consigo sozinha isso!

- Isso é especial, Kagome. Sua primeira vez tem que ser boa, entende?Eu não quero que qualquer um enfie um pau em você, droga!- Ele passou as mãos nos cabelos, os alisando.

- Mas EU quero!- Ele a levantou do chão. – Você nunca pensou duas vezes em traçar as mulheres que o queriam, independente de elas serem ou não minhas amigas!- As sobrancelhas se uniram. - Então porque comigo é diferente?

- Você é especial pra mim, não é uma qualquer!- Respondeu sincero. – Tudo vai acabar, Kagome. Tudo o que temos... e eu não quero que você se iluda ou algo assim. – Ela se aproximou.

- Eu não me importo! Eu não vou me apaixonar por você, droga, isso está fora de cogitação!- O coração dele se apertou ao ouvir aquilo, mas ele não soube explicar o fato. – Apenas trepe comigo e tudo estará bem!

- Você está fazendo isso porque está frustrada, porque Kouga era especial e te traiu com uma qualquer, foi isso! Você quer alguém para usar e depois jogar fora, e então, o que isso mudará? – Ela respirou fundo.

- Eu apenas quero fazer, tudo bem? – Os olhos dela estavam tristes. – Se não quer me ajudar, não precisa... mas não atrapalhe também.- Ele bufou e a puxou em seus braços. Seus lábios colaram-se aos dela de forma bruta, sem pensar se estava a machucando ou não.

Independente daquilo ela movimentou seus lábios nos dele e os chupou, avidamente. As mãos foram até suas costas largas e a arranharam, com força. Ele a jogou contra a parede e cobriu seu corpo com o dele. Sugou sua língua e penetrou a dele sem restrições e então mordeu todo o seu lábio inferior.

Ela sentiu a sua mão grossa e firme apertar sua coxa e então subir até suas nádegas. Ele as apertou com ambas as mãos e a levantou um pouco do chão. Ela gemeu quando sentiu seu membro ereto roçar contra sua barriga, mas ele não se importou. Não ligava se era uma novata ou não.

Nem que era Kagome.

- É isso que quer? – Ela notou os olhos bravos dele. Deu uma mordida no ombro feminino e ela jogou a cabeça para o lado, para melhorar o acesso. – Então saiba, que aqui teremos sexo. Faremos sexo e não amor. – Ela sorriu, um pouco embriagada.

- É isso que quero. – Ele forçou o corpo dela contra a parede e fez com que suas pernas esbeltas enlaçassem seu tronco. Ela gemeu mais alto agora, quando a mão masculina massageou seu seio sem muita gentileza, ainda que por cima de suas roupas.

- Nada de cama. – Ele arfou, encarando o corpo dela. – Será como eu quiser e quando eu quiser também. – Ela lambeu os lábios e sentiu o corpo tremer com certo receio. Mas não poderia voltar atrás da decisão. Ela continuaria com aquilo.

- Você quem escolhe, Sesshoumaru. – Ela deu um longo selinho nele e suas mãos apertaram os cabelos loiros. – Apenas me possua. – Ele sorriu extremamente excitado.

- Então é isso, você ganhou. – Ele apertou ainda mais ela contra a parede. – Vamos jogar o seu jogo.

**oOo**

Ela havia perdido noção do tempo, simplesmente porque Sesshoumaru, seu melhor amigo até então, beijava maravilhosamente bem. Estava um pouco violento, mas não literalmente, isto é, apenas denunciava algumas pequenas ações de selvageria.

Ela gemeu, ainda contra a parede quando ele colocou um dedo sobre a calcinha fina dela. A massageou ali, sem escrúpulos e sem qualquer tipo de lembrança de quem ela era. Se queria ser mais uma, ela seria apenas mais uma.

Ela desviou os lábios dos dele quando ele penetrou um longo dedo em sua feminilidade, tentando forçar o máximo que podia. Em um reflexo as pernas se enrolaram com mais força na cintura masculina e com esse ato ele apertou a cintura dela, fazendo-a gemer um pouco de dor e soltá-lo com calma.

Olhou para ela e sorriu obsceno. Os lábios femininos entreabertos estavam tentadores e arroxeados. Ela estava linda e cheia de excitação e ele faria com que ela mesmo visse. Não sabia se acabaria por se arrepender, mas isso não importava para ele.

- Até mesmo com violência você queria, não? – Ela concordou receosa e então sentiu outro dedo acompanhar o segundo, entrando tão rápido em seu sexo que ela perdeu a noção de seus sentidos. Isto é, os poucos que restavam. – Está gostando?- Perguntou ao pé de seu ouvido. O ar quente bateu no lóbulo e ela tremeu inteira. As mãos vagaram para os cabelos dele e os puxaram levemente.

Ele riu baixo e aumentou a pressão dos dedos, introduzindo-os com um pouco mais de força. A calcinha estava apenas virada para o lado e então, quando ele experimentou tirar os dedos já banhados por sua excitação, os colocou acima de seu clitóris, no momento ainda não tão inchado e suculento.

Ele aproximou a face da dela a encarando. Os olhos dela estavam fechados e ela mordia levemente o lábio inferior, reduzindo os gemidos. Os movimentos que ele fazia eram demasiadamente calculados e certeiros, mas ele maldosamente afrouxou a carícia, fazendo uma leve pressão quase imperceptível, mas ainda ali.

Ela abriu os olhos em solavanco e empurrou o corpo contra os dedos dele. Com a mão que ainda restava ele segurou um de seus ombros e o pressionou contra a parede gelada. Ela o olhou em súplica, e ele apenas continuou com os leves movimentos agora ainda menos pressionados. Os dedos agora, além de pouca pressão começaram a fazer um movimento incerto, que vez ou outra acertava seu clitóris.

Outras porém, não.

- Sesshoumaru...- Ela gemeu baixo. – Por favor... – Pediu calmamente, ousando empurrar novamente os quadris para frente. Ele quase cedeu.

_Quase._

- Responda minha pergunta. – Ele fora frio. Ela sentiu um frio na espinha e então molhou a boca, um pouco assustada. Ela apenas sabia que estava excitado porque o sentia tão firme contra ela. Mas fora isso, estava tão controlado quanto qualquer outro homem poderia estar.

- Sim, estou gostando. – Ela se mexeu desconfortavelmente na parede. Sua blusa subiu alguns palmos a mais e ela tremeu ao sentir a parede fria. – Mas poderia estar melhor...- Ele sorriu e afastou os dedos de seu sexo, a observando arfar em negação.

- Como poderia? – Perguntou. Ela assistiu quando os dedos foram para a própria boca e gemeu novamente quando Sesshoumaru os chupou com vontade. Colocou a língua entre os dois e saboreou o gosto e então, quando os abriu ela pôde observar as pupilas completamente dilatadas.

- Apenas não me torture...- A voz dela estava rouca e baixa. Ele negou com a cabeça. Soltou o ombro dela e colou os corpos completamente. Ela viu suas faces próximas e ele a beijou, forçando para que ela sentisse o gosto que ele sentiu. Era exótico e ficou ainda mais quando ele tomou novamente suas nádegas nas mãos, as puxando contra seu membro.

Ele mesmo encerrou o contato, afastando-se um pouco.

- Você não fechará os olhos. – Ele afirmou e ela quis entender onde ele chegava com aquilo. – Eu quero que você saiba quem está fazendo isso com você, primeiramente...

- Mas eu sei quem está fazendo!- Ela se protegeu, colocando as mãos nos ombros dele. Ele a encarou irritado por ter sido cortado.

- Você não os fechará.- Dessa vez ela se manteve quieta. – Não morderá os lábios, tampouco. Quero ouvi-la gemer e também quero que você mesma se ouça gemer...- O mais devagar que pôde ele a deixou descer para o chão. Ela sentiu todo o membro dele enquanto descia e era realmente estranho saber que seu vizinho era tão grande.

Sesshoumaru olhou para baixo e a encarou arfando devagar, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Ele colocou suas duas mãos em torno da cabeça dela e baixou para ficar há alguns palmos de seus olhos.

Ela o observou e mordeu o lábio. Ele pareceu não gostar do ato.

Kagome piscou os orbes algumas vezes ao sentir a mão dele apalpar sua barriga. Com calma ele pegou na cintura dela e a virou. Ela ficou de costas para ele, com as mãos espalmadas contra a parede. Ele aproximou-se de sua orelha e suspirou nela, observando o efeito que fazia no corpo pequeno.

- Como você se sente?- Perguntou irônico. Suas mãos voltaram para a barriga dela e então subiram, até agarrar seus seios, que estavam rijos de excitação.

- Me sinto... estranha. – Confessou enquanto fechava os olhos. Os dedos dele circularam os bicos do seio dela e ele chupou sua orelha.

- Estranha porque? Essa posição te aflige?- Ela sorriu.

- Eu confio em você.- Suspirou. Ele se sentia um lobo mal, prestes a devorar sua vítima. Estava amando fazer sua amiga gemer, ainda mais sabendo que apenas soube fazê-la sorrir. Aquilo o fazia sentir-se o dominador da história, com uma mulher que quase sumiu para se render a outro homem.

E aquilo havia o enfurecido.

- E se outro homem estivesse fazendo isso?- Perguntou ousado. Deixou apenas uma mão em seu seio e a outra desceu até seu ventre. Levantou a saia em um solavanco e apertou sua calcinha, a puxando. Ela ficou exatamente entre o sexo pulsante de Kagome e ela gemeu, colocando a cabeça para trás.

Sesshoumaru com a mesma indelicadeza desceu sua calcinha e a deixou ali, no meio das pernas dela. Devagar introduziu um dedo no sexo de Kagome e ela sentiu-se ser novamente preenchida. Colocou sua testa contra a parede e gemeu, sentindo-se completamente prisioneira de Sesshoumaru.

As pernas dela começaram a tremer fortemente quando ele voltou a massagear o ponto inchado com movimentos circulares e fortes. Ela não conseguia respirar direito, ainda mais com Sesshoumaru chupando sua nuca e a mordendo vez ou outra. Ela estava enlouquecida, não sabendo exatamente para que estava gemendo.

- Kagome...- Ele murmurou em um tom irritado. Ela rangeu os dentes.

- Não acredito que alguém seja melhor que você.- Arfou ela. Ele sorriu e penetrou os dois dedos dentro dela, entrando e saindo com agilidade. – Tire suas roupas.- Ela pediu, coisa que ele ignorou completamente.

- Eu não quero saber isso. – Disse ríspido. – Oh, você está molhando todo o carpete...- Sussurrou, querendo não parecer maravilhado pelas sensações que se produziam no corpo da jovem. Ela torceu as pernas, que continuavam a tremer incontrolavelmente.

- Eu não sei se conseguiria...- Continuou ela. – Obrigada por isso. – Ele chupou a orelha dela e sentiu o solavanco no corpo pequeno. Abriu um sorriso malicioso, tirando a mão de seu seio e apalpando seu bumbum.

- Agüente.- Disse ele. – Agüente em pé, porque eu não vou te deixar sentar.- Ela gemeu fundo quando ouviu suas palavras. Era notável que ela já não se sustentava mais. As sensações que ela sentia iam além de sua imaginação, sendo assim nem sequer falar direito ela conseguia.

Sesshoumaru a torturava verbalmente. Sentia uma vontade imensa de explodir, mas toda a vez que estava prestes a chegar no ápice de seu prazer, o homem tirava sua atenção do clitóris e rumava para outra parte.

Ele a virou abruptamente, e ela deu um gritinho, não esperando por aquilo. Sesshoumaru apanhou sua blusa e a tirou sem calma, deixando-a de sutiã. Encarou os seios presos e então gemeu, apenas pela visão. Eles eram maiores que pareciam – ele notou. Desprendeu o feche e se maravilhou com os movimentos que eles fizeram, dando a ele uma visão completamente privilegiada.

Ele se baixou e sugou um. Kagome se apoiou completamente contra a parede, gemendo o mais alto que podia. Suas pernas fraquejaram tanto que dessa vez ele passou um braço firme em torno de seu corpo para sustentá-la. Ele mordeu seu bico e então o chupou com força.

- Oh, Sesshoumaru. – Os dedos dela se enroscaram nos cabelos dele e os puxou sem delicadeza. – Eu quero você...- Ele mordeu novamente e a encarou.

- Apenas obedeça. – Ela se sentiu arrepiar novamente. – Não perca seu tempo me pedindo nada... eu não vou fazer.- Ela sentiu o rosto aquecer, mas não demorou muito, pois novamente ele a chupava, mas agora no outro seio.

Sem muito cuidado ele a tirou do chão e a colocou em cima de um criado mudo, que jazia ali perto. Abriu os botões de sua saia e a tirou afoito, tirando junto a calcinha, que ainda estava nas pernas dela. Observou então de longe, encarando o sexo pingante dela. Os sapatos eram os únicos trajes que ela vestia, se é que se podia chamar assim.

Ele sorriu maravilhado e ela ficou sem ação. Sesshoumaru estava vestido! E ela estava... nua. Engoliu seco e o viu se sentar, encarando o corpo dela.

- O que está esperando?- Perguntou rude. Ela sentiu o coração disparar. – Você não queria gozar? Então faça isso...

- Com você vendo? – Perguntou com a voz incrédula. Ele sorriu.

- Para mim. – Ela foi recusar quando notou os olhos reprovadores. Com toda a coragem que tinha, desceu seus dedos ao encontro do próprio prazer. Ela gemeu baixando, com movimentos circulares não muito intensos. – Apoie um pé em cima do criado, me deixe ver você. – Ela mordeu os lábios com reluta, mas mesmo assim fez o que lhe foi mandado. Sesshoumaru quis chupá-la naquele momento, mas se conteu. – Uma maravilha...- Ele soltou.

Kagome continuou o que fazia, aos poucos perdendo a vergonha. O ritmo começou a ficar apenas um e então ela gemeu alto, se dando prazer. Sem que ela percebesse Sesshoumaru se levantou e apenas tirou o membro para fora da calça, o apanhando e se masturbando com a visão.

- Abra os olhos e me veja. – Ela relutou, mas os abriu. E então gemeu e ficou sem ar ao vê-lo grande e bonito, raspado e sendo manipulá-lo por Sesshoumaru. Ela puxou muito fundo o ar e então com um golpe certeiro ela gozou.

Sua perna caiu tremendo e ela procurou por ar. Quando levantou a cabeça viu Sesshoumaru baixado em frente ao seu sexo e ele sorrindo em sua direção.

- Gostosa. – Anunciou. – Eu definitivamente adorei o show. – Ela foi responder quando sentiu a língua dele colidir com seu clitóris e quase morreu. Ele ainda estava muito e definitivamente frágil. Ela havia acabado de gozar e sentiu um pequeno desconforto ao senti-lo a chupando.

Mas então o tesão voltou, e ela gemeu. Com volúpia apertou os cabelos dele e se forçou contra sua língua. Sesshoumaru mordeu seu ponto inchado e o sugou, mordendo os grandes lábios e até mesmo enfiando a língua descaradamente em sua abertura.

- Não venha com fraqueza pra mim. – Ele disse e voltou a circular com o dedo sua abertura. – Isso não funciona. – Quando encarou seus olhos ela se lembrou e aquilo a fez gemer roucamente.

_Sesshoumaru não faz sexo oral em ninguém. Tanto comigo, Tomoyo ou Akura, ele não chupou nenhuma de nós. Sinceramente, ele não deve gostar._

As bolas de seus olhos se viraram em completo êxtase. Sesshoumaru estava a chupando com tanta força em seu clitóris que ela não sabia de onde tinha forças para continuar acordada. Mordeu os lábios e ele parou.

- Não quero que você morda.- Disse controlador. – Se estamos fazendo sexo, me obedeça.- Ela tremeu e concordou. Sem generosidade ele enfiou três dedos dentro dela e agora ela sentiu desconforto. Mas não por muito tempo.

Ela sentiu o muito explodir enfrente aos seus olhos e descansou o corpo na parede.

- Uma delícia. – A voz de longe lhe disse. – Você é apertada demais.- Kagome sorriu, ainda inebriada com as sensações. Sesshoumaru a puxou pelo braço e ela se esforçou para ficar em pé, mesmo que com dificuldade. Ele apanhou seu pulso e colocou a mão dela em seu sexo. – Me toque. – Ela encontrou os olhos dele e então começou a fazer movimentos lentos.

Sesshoumaru praticamente urrou e apanhou a mão dela, fazendo com que ela acompanhasse um ritmo prazeroso. Ela estava cansada, ele sabia. Mas era aquilo que ela queria e era aquilo que ele daria a ela.

Ele gemeu gostoso quando ela apertou suas bolas e as massageou, logo após voltando a extensão de seu pênis. Arregalou os olhos quando sentiu a boca dela na cabeça de seu pênis, completamente assustado.

- Quando desceu aí? – Ele perguntou e a viu o tomando na boca. Com completa urgência a afastou, apertando seus ombros.

- Não gostou? – Perguntou baixo, lambendo os lábios. Ele gemeu e apertou o corpo dela contra sua excitação.

- Apenas não me faça explodir em você. – Ela sorriu, mas este foi morto pelo beijo de Sesshoumaru que tomou sua boca. Ele colocou o corpo pequeno novamente contra a parede. Apenas vê-la fazia com que ele quisesse gozar. Ela era linda e insinuante, sem contar a forma que se movia ao sentir seus toques.

" Estou enloquecendo." Ele pensou e então sentiu ela mordendo sua língua. Sua doce Kagome não era mais doce. Era sexy, violenta... confiável. Ele perdeu os sentidos quando ele a sentiu pegando novamente sua extensão.

- Não será na cama. – Ele a lembrou. – Quero você aqui, em pé. – Ele anunciou. – Vai doer mais, porém eu te quero assim.- Ela ficou rígida, com uma real tensão. Ele distribuiu beijos por seu rosto e então sorriu. – Mas você pode escolher o sofá... eu tomo conta de você. – Ele pareceu direto. Kagome concordou lentamente e ele a puxou, colocando-a sentada no sofá que apenas tinha espaço para ela.

Kagome abriu os lábios sem entender, e então ele apanhou suas panturrilhas e as forçou para estava com as duas pernas em cada apoio e então se via aberta para ele.

Exposta e sensível.

Se posicionou em sua entrada e a encarou. Ela parecia estar com medo, mas não fez nada para pará-lo. Era como se apesar de tudo ela estivesse gozando da sensação.

Ele colocou as mãos na parte de cima do sofá e a beijou, fazendo com que a cabeça dela ficasse virada para cima. A língua dele entrou em sua boca e ela gemeu, sentindo-se maravilhada.

E então sem avisos ele começou a penetrá-la. Ela gemeu e virou o rosto, mas a mão rude dele fez com que ela voltasse para onde estava e continuou a beijando. Era óbvio que estava a machucando um pouco, ainda mais em uma posição que o contato dos corpos não era tão próxima, mas que a penetração ficasse mais funda.

Ele parou de penetrá-la ainda sem colocá-lo todo dentro dela. Separou seus lábios e encarou sua feição. Um dedo se posicionou no clitóris e rodou ali. Ela colocou o pescoço para trás e Sesshoumaru voltou a penetrá-la, dessa vez até o cabo. Ela segurou um longo gemido de dor e então ele voltou a beijá-la.

Sem esperar mais saiu de dentro do corpo dela e entrou novamente. E assim foi, até perceber que Kagome estava gemendo com ele. As mãos dela passaram para as costas dele, o abraçando. Irritada com tanta roupa ela apanhou a bainha de sua camiseta e ele deixou com que ela a retirasse.

Ainda estava com a calça, e parecia exótico. Mas ela o queria nu. Ele percebeu isso e quis negar, apenas para provocá-la. Mas quando ouviu o gemido mais gostoso que já tinha ouvido em sua vida saiu de dentro dela, retirando a calça e logo depois a penetrando. Kagome arranhou completamente suas costas agora, mantendo o ritmo que ele havia estabelecido no começo.

Um ritmo selvagem.

Ele voltou a unir seus lábios e a beijou completamente erótico. Era um beijo impactante, caloroso e aquilo aqueceu seu coração. Sesshoumaru puxou o cabelo dela para trás e chupou seu pescoço.

- Eu sei que você vai odiar ouvir isso... mas estou sem proteção. – Ela tremeu. O sexo dela apertou o dele e ele urrou, segurando o gozo.

- Eu confio em você. – Disse entre um gemido e outro. – Tomo anticoncepcional, devido ao ovário policístico..- Ela gemeu alto quando ele deu um empurrão forte, que até mesmo doeu um pouco nela, provocando uma onda de prazer. – Não há com o que se preocupar.- Ele arfou e então apoiou as mãos nos joelhos dela e a bombeou com força.

Tirou-se de dentro dela e a virou sem pensar novamente. Ela sentiu os joelhos serem colocados contra o sofá e quis se recusar ao se ver praticamente de quatro para Sesshoumaru, por mais que confiasse nele.

- Eu te quero assim. – Desistiu de falar ao ouvir a voz de urgência dele. Sentiu ele entrando e gemeu, era uma delícia! – Saiba... que é sua primeira transa... e eu já sei onde é o seu famoso ponto G. – Mordiscou a orelha dela e apertou seus seios com certa indelicadeza. – Quero pegá-lo em todas as posições... pense, pense em como é sortuda.

Ela se agarrou ao sofá sentindo ondas de prazer a fazendo se arrepiar. Era estranho, pois sentiu ondas em seu estômago e deu um longo grito rouco, e enfim sentiu o liquido quente entrando em seu corpo. Ele tombou um pouco em cima dela e saiu de dentro de seu sexo. Se afastou um pouco atordoado, sentando-se no sofá. Ela se arrumou o encarando, respirando fundo.

Sesshoumaru estava suado, mas completamente sensual. Ele cheirava a sexo e fazia aquilo muito bem. Com calma ela lambeu os lábios e ele deu as costas para ela, levantando-se e acendendo um cigarro.

O fumou lentamente. Ela estava começando a ficar deslocada, um pouco sem graça pela situação. Seu corpo ainda presenciava maravilhas do que Sesshoumaru havia feito com ela. Apanhou uma almofada e colocou sobre os seios e então ameaçou se levantar.

- Não faça isso. – Ela o encarou surpresa. Ele finalmente apagou o cigarro e se aproximou, ficando enfrente a ela. – Sabe o que acabamos de fazer? – Perguntou cruzando os braços.

- Sim...

- Nós fizemos sexo. – Disse casualmente e a viu se enrubescer. – Apenas sexo.

- Não vou criar vínculos maiores, se está insinuando isso. – Ele notou que ela parecia nervosa. – Foi muito bom, agradeço pelo o que fez. – Ele sorriu de canto.

- O que fizemos foi sexo. – Continuou, como se ela não tivesse se intrometido. Ele se baixou e a apanhou nos braços, a carregando. Ela foi falar mas ele colou os lábios nos dela, exigentes.

Quando parou ela arfou e observou que ele havia subido as escadas. Observou todo o quarto e então...

- Quarto?- Perguntou ela confusa o encarando. E então viu grande sentimento estampado na face do homem.

- Isso que vamos fazer agora, Kagome... – Ele a colocou na cama com calma, deixando a cabeça dela localizada acima do travesseiro de penas. – É amor. – Ela tremeu. O que ele queria exatamente dizer com aquilo?

- Sesshy, você não precisa...- Ele a calou com um beijo. Colocou o corpo lentamente sobre o dela, ficando em meio as pernas esbeltas dela. Com um carinho que ela não soube que ele era capaz de dar, acariciou sua cintura. Ela ficou excitada quando ele desviou os lábios e beijou toda a sua feição. Abriu os olhos encantada e o encarou.

- Eu quero. – Confessou. – Você gostou do que fizemos? – Perguntou e lhe deu um selinho. Ela concordou com leveza e ele sorriu. Sua mão desceu pelo estomago dela e projetou-se em sua abertura, molhada pelo seu próprio sêmen. – Você deve ter gostado quando lhe disse que era gostosa e como me comportei com você.

- Sim...

- Então veja o que você prefere.- Com a outra mão acariciou a face branca e viu quando ela gemeu baixinho, sentindo o dedo dele mergulhando-se dentro de seu interior. – Eu quero que você sinta o que posso fazer com você. – Ela sorriu e agora foi sua vez de tomar os lábios dele. Passou as mãos pelas costas bem malhadas e fez carinho nele ali, logo indo até seus cabelos e os massageando, sem pressa.

Sentiu até vontade de chorar com aquele movimento. Sesshoumaru a estava amando, era aquilo?

Outro dedo uniu-se com o primeiro e voltou a invadi-la, mas com uma paz verdadeiramente gostosa. Ela nunca havia se sentido tão próxima de alguém, e Sesshoumaru estava com seu corpo colado. Ela ficava cada vez mais molhada, ainda mais com seus seios pressionados no peitoral dele.

Com lentidão ele abandonou sua boca e desceu até o ombro. Chupou ali e desceu, apanhando um seio com a boca. O chupou, mas agora com carinho. Deixou seu sexo e subiu a mão, massageando o outro seio. Ela gemeu deliciada, enfeitiçada com os movimentos dele.

_Sesshoumaru odeia tudo que envolve sentimentalismo – Tomoyo suspirou. – Ainda bem que é como uma irmã para ele, pois sexualmente ele não se envolve em nada. Não digo que ele não seja bom no que faz... ele me faz gozar, como nenhum outro. Mas é frio, até demais._

Deu beijos no seu estomago, brincando com seu umbigo. Os olhos dele rolaram para cima, para que ele a visse o vendo. Chupou o umbigo e com as duas mãos fez com que as pernas ficassem bem abertas para ele.

- Sesshoumaru, você gozou...- Ela disse dificilmente, devido a ansiedade. – Não precisa fazer isso. – Ele penetrou os dedos novamente nela, e apoiou o queixo em sua virilha.

- Qual o problema nisso? – Ela mordeu os lábios. Todas diziam que Sesshoumaru não gostava daquilo, mas com ela era diferente. Ele não ligava... apenas queria fazê-lo. – É meu, Kagome.. e o que importa é sua essência. Você tem um gosto maravilhoso. – Sorriu malicioso e desceu a boca nela.

Kagome arqueou todo o corpo e seus seios mexeram-se. Ela pressionou o sexo contra a cabeça de Sesshoumaru, que a lambiscava e mordia com calma e erotismo. Ela desacreditou ao senti-lo mordendo seu clitóris, e não sabia que algo era tão gostoso quanto aquilo.

Sesshoumaru acariciava suas pernas enquanto o ato. Não deixava que as mãos ignorassem o corpo submisso a ele. Apertou suas nádegas, sua barriga e as subiu para os seios. Ele tinha braços compridos, mas enfim pararam... em seus joelhos. Ela viu a língua dele entrando nela e então os olhos dele se levantando. Passou toda a língua por todo o seu sexo, de uma vez só. Ela gemeu, arfando. Sesshoumaru chupou seu centro com ternura e a assistiu convulsionar o corpo.

Ela piscou algumas vezes completamente cansada. Todas diziam que era difícil atingir um orgasmo, mas ela havia perdido a conta de quantos ela tivera!

Sentiu o corpo pesado sobre o seu e sorriu ao ver que Sesshoumaru a abraçava. Fez um carinho nos cabelos cacheados e a encarou.

- Você é linda...- Ela sorriu envergonhada. – Acho que... acho que estou apaixonado. Acho que tenho ciúmes de você, acho que estive errado o tempo todo... e agradeço por ter pedido a mim, antes de qualquer outro. – Ela sentiu as bochechas ficarem quentes. – E sei que seu sentimento é recíproco... pois me pediu isso não como amigo, mas como amante. – Ela concordou completamente tímida.

Ele beijou o seu rosto e ela o sentiu em sua entrada.

- Eu queria te chupar. – Disse ela. Ele suspirou, colando a testa a dela.

- Eu não conseguiria agüentar. Eu realmente adoraria sentir sua boca me sugando novamente, mas isso me enlouqueceria... e eu quero enlouquecer dentro de você. – Antes que ela pudesse concordar ele adentrou em seu sexo e ela gemeu, ainda não completamente acostumada.

Ele colocou as duas mãos em sua face a fez encará-lo. Sorriu para ela e viu os olhos da morena encherem-se de paixão quando investiu a segunda vez dentro de seu corpo.

Ela o abraçou e seus gemidos se intensificaram, de acordo com que ele penetrava nela. Virou o corpo sem avisá-la e ela ficou por cima, um pouco indecisa. Ele fez um esforço e se sentou, com ela ao seu colo. Notou como os lábios dela se abriram em um certo êxtase. Ela o sentia inteiro, e era imenso. Imenso a ponto de fazê-la quase gozar apenas em senti-lo.

Apanhou sua cintura e a ajudou a fixar um movimento. Ela gemeu junto a ele desta vez. Não se reconheceu, já que os gemidos eram intensos e sinceros. Ele a encarou.

- Me olhe... enquanto eu gozo em você e para você. – Ela fixou completamente o olhar dessa vez e ele urrou de prazer. A empurrou com força contra si e ela apertou sua extensão, sentindo o orgasmo vir a tona, ainda mais com o clitóris raspando no corpo masculino. Ela engoliu seco, entrando em erupção, sendo acompanhada por Sesshoumaru, que a apertou contra o peito em um abraço fraternal.

Ela regulou a respiração junto a ele, tentando se acalmar.

Lentamente ele a colocou deitada, imaginando que nada havia sido tão bom para ele quanto ela havia sido. Deitou-se ao seu lado e em um solavanco a puxou para um abraço.

- Eu estou... vazando. – Disse ela em um pequeno sorriso, mas com os olhos pesados. Ele deu ombros, despreocupado.

- Amanhã você limpa. – Ela quis dizer algo.

Mas esse algo morreu em sua garganta, quando se viu adormecer nos braços fortes de seu amante e melhor amigo.

Sesshoumaru Taisho.

**oOo**

- Como combinamos. – Sussurrou ele uma última vez e ela concordou. Observou as roupas em seu corpo e relembrou quando as havia deixado na casa do vizinho. Eram dela e ela teve realmente sorte ao tê-las esquecido. E ele por não tê-la lembrado até aquele momento.

- Sesshoumaru, por deus!- Kagome ouviu a voz da mãe assustada e mordeu os lábios. Havia sido estúpida! Esquecera completamente dos pais e acabara por dormir na casa de Sesshoumaru. – Você viu minha filha? – Ele concordou com calma.

- Não fiquem preocupados. – Ela e o pai de Kagome suspiraram pesadamente, como se tivessem livrado um peso enorme de suas costas. – Ela está aqui.. parece que teve uma crise durante a madrugada. Lembrou de Kouga, sabe?- A mãe dela torceu a feição, um pouco triste.

- Ainda não se esqueceu do bastardo? – Sesshoumaru se apoiou no vão da porta.

- Infelizmente não... mas acho que vai ser melhor de agora em diante. Ela sente-se bem melhor... precisava de um ombro amigo para chorar. – A mãe dela o abraçou involuntariamente.

- Obrigada por cuidar de nossa filha!- Ele quis rir. – Chame-a para nós? – Ele concordou e gritou seu nome. Kagome apareceu, aparentemente contente.

- Me perdoe Mama. – Ela sorriu e acenou para o pai. – Fiquei mal a noite e acabei falando com Sesshoumaru... dormi na sala e ele não quis me acordar. Me perdoem mesmo. – Fez uma leve referência e a mãe sorriu para ela.

- Apenas não nos assuste novamente, filha. Ficamos felizes por Sesshoumaru ter cuidado de você, não saberíamos como retribuir. – Sesshoumaru sorriu.

- Imagine senhora Higurashi, ficar na companhia de sua adorável filha é sempre ótimo!- Kagome beijou a face de Sesshoumaru e acompanhou a mãe, que se despediu lentamente e abraçou a filha.

Com o sorriso abobado observou Kagome andar, então virar e correr até ele. Sesshoumaru arqueou a sobrancelha.

- O que houve? – Perguntou afoito. Ela sorriu maliciosa.

- Ela ficou feliz que você tenha cuidado de mim. – A sobrancelha se acentuou ainda mais. – Que tal cuidar novamente hoje a noite?- Não o esperou responder e então voltou-se a correr em direção a mãe.

Ela não era mais sua melhor amiga, era muito mais que aquilo.

E sinceramente, ele adoraria cuidar dela.

Todos os dias...

A sua maneira.

**oOo**

**Por favor, não me matem por eu estar aqui brincando de postar ones enquanto tenho que atualizar minhas fanfics! Eu estou completamente perdida no capítulo de ladrões a ser postado, mas saibam que eu já o comecei!**

**VEDD já está na 12ª página, falta apenas o fim, que está me dando uma certa dúvida... que não vale a pena ser comentada.**

**Eu estava trabalhado e pensei muito nessa fanfic. Eu fiquei duas horas imaginando como a escreveria. Matutei uma cena com Naraku, mas notei que no Word ela acabaria ficando imensa e a ignorei. De toda a forma, aceitem minhas desculpas... e espero que tenham gostado.**

**Eu realmente adorei escrevê-la!**

**Um grande beijo. Prometo que nessa semana eu ainda respondo as maravilhosas reviews que recebi em "Meu Inuyasha"! **

**Um beijão... e aos meus leitores, logo posto Ladrões!**

**Até o próximo!**

**( Não, ela não está revisada!)**


End file.
